Save Me Ootori
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: Yumi Kisaragi is normal girl who lives with her abusive father and is tormented by him every second. Since her mother had passed away she felt alone and lost until she met Kyoya could he be the one to save her from the hell she's living in? KyoyaxOc
1. Lies and A fake smile

A/N: Heya guys Rai is here with two very special guest *plays music*

Kyoya: Why am I here Raina?

Yumi: Is this fanfic about me and Kyoy

Kyoya: -blushes- Yu I told you not to call me that in public

Saphy: Weee Kyoya's blushing muwahahahaha

Me: Will you guys hush already

Kyoya: -turns- Fine

Yumi: Let's get started with the story

Saphy: Yeah yeah

Me: Fine 

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning the sun shone through Yumi's window hitting her beautiful porcelain face stirring her from the peaceful sleep that had taken over. "Mmm..sun go away" She muttered as she slowly rose from her bed. After she had gotten dressed Yumi listened to see if her father was awake or not. "I don't hear him so he must be asleep but just to be on the safe side" Opening her window she jumped to the ground and headed off to Tamaki's.

You see Tamaki Suoh was Yumi's first friend and she would sneak away sometimes just to visit him. Yumi got to his mansion and just as she was about to open the gate Tamaki came walking out his front doors dressed in a light blue shirt and a long sleeved dark blue shirt along with blue jeans. "Well hello there little Yumi what brings you here?" He asked patting her on the head.

Smiling she looked up at him "I came to see you,where ya heading?" Closing the gate behind them they started walking down the street towards Kyoya's house. "I told Kyoya i'd stop over to,hey where did that bruise come from?" He changed the subject pointing to a rather huge bruise on her shoulder. "Oh I uh ran into the wall yeah it's nothing Tamaki" She lied not wanting him to know that it was her father's fault.

Tamaki didn't believe her but decided to drop the topic as they walked up to Kyoya's house. He knocked on the door and waited for about five minutes before Fuyumi answered the door letting them inside. "Hello Tamaki it's good to see you again,Kyoya's in his room if you want to head up" She gave them her sweet kind hearted smile before heading back to her own room.

"I've never been in Kyoya's house before it's a lot bigger than mine" Yumi stared in amazement as they entered his room. "Tamaki how many times have I told you to knock before entering" He sighed in annoyance laughing Tamaki just walked over and sat down next to him while Yumi just stood there not sure what to say or do.

Whenever she was around Kyoya it became harder for her to talk to him it was like the words were frozen and couldn't come out. Maybe it was they shyness that was taking over. "Yumi it's been awhile how have you been?" His voice was smooth and gentle to her ears making it nearly impossible for her to stand straight. "I'm fine Kyoya" She answered before looking to the ground so no one would see the small blush appearing on her face.

Back at Yumi's house her father had awoken from his sleep after a hangover he had. "Man what happened last night I can't remember a thing" Holding his head he went downstairs to watch some TV. "I wonder where that little girl went off to she was supposed to have my morning beer ready" He growled turning on the television.

"Hey Yumi does your father know your here?" Kyoya asked looking up at her. She flinched at the question and at the image of her father how angry he would be when she walked through the door. "Of course he does" Yumi gave him a small smile. Turning his attention back to Tamaki Kyoya asked. "Where did she get that bruise from?" He couldn't help but notice it. "Well she told me that she had ran into a wall but i'm not buying it" Tamaki wanted to know the truth there's no way anyone could a bruise that big just from a wall she was hiding something and he was going to get it out of her.

* * *

Me: Welp there's the first chappy be nice to me for I do get hurt easily...so yeah I do hope you enjoy it

Kyoya: My poor Yumi

Yumi: -snuggles up to kyoy-

Saphy: Awwww

Tamaki: -muttering- i'm gonna kill him i'm gonna kill him i'm gonna kill him

Me: Kill who?

Tamaki: Yumi's father,he's dead dead DEAD!

Me: Well then while Tamaki is ranting on about killing Yumi's father please R&R for meh


	2. The truth is told

A/N: I'm back everyone with the next chappy

Saphy: Hey guys Kyoya and Yumi had to go take care of some business so i'll be the guest for now

Me: So tell us Saphy what do you think is going to happen

Saphy: Yumi's father is going to get really angry at her and most likely beat her again

Me: Way to see the positive Saph

Saphy: Hehe,anyway readers read to find out

* * *

Tamaki and Yumi had left Kyoya's place and were heading downtown just browsing through shops enjoying their time together. Yumi still didn't say much about anything. "Yumi are you sure everything is going alright you seem hurt by something?" Tamaki looked to Yumi with nothing but concern in his violet eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her father walking down the same street fear struck her at that instant.

Noticing this Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder asking. "What's wrong?" She couldn't answer her whole body was frozen and wouldn't listen to anything her brain told it. "There you are you worthless piece of garbage" Her father snapped walking over to his daughter. Yumi looked to the ground before answering "I'm sorry father I didn't tell you I was going out" Before she knew it Yumi was knocked to the ground due to a hard slap across her face.

"I don't want to hear your excuses" He went to grab her hair but was stopped by Tamaki's hand. "I've seen enough I don't like the way your treating Yumi" There was anger clouded in his voice as helped his dear friend up. "You ok?" His gaze still fixed on the horrible monster standing before them.

She gave a nod of her head hiding behind him like a scared little puppy. "I want you home now Yumi" Her father growled walking past them glaring at Tamaki. "I better go Tamaki i'm sorry" Was all Yumi could say before she walked off behind her father.

_"How could he treat his own daughter like that no wonder Yumi was always so afraid to tell me about him" _Those thoughts went through his head as he walked on back to his mansion so he could figure things out. "I have to tell Kyoya about this"

~Time Skip~

It's now Monday Tamaki Kyoya and the rest of the host club were busy entertaining the huge amount of fangirls that happened to stopped by. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing thier usual brotherly love routine. Honey was eating his daily strawberry cake with Usa-chan while Mori stood by him Kyoya had been writing in his black book like he normally does everyday as for Tamaki he was well being Tamaki(XD)

"I wonder where Yuyu-chan is?" Honey looked towards the door awaiting for his friend to walk through them. The doors opened and as if on cue Yumi walked in holding her arm "Hey guys sorry i'm late" She let out a small laugh as she was greeted by the little blonde loli. "Yuyu-chan what happened to your arm?" The little boy asked tilting his head in confusion.

Patting his head she smiled. "I just fell down that's all really it's fine" Tamaki knew she was lying after what he saw Saturday there was no doubt in his mind. "Honey why don't you leave Yumi alone for a bit ok" Honey nodded and wandered off to eat more sweets. Sighing he took Yumi gently by the hand and led her to the couch. "Yumi why didn't you tell me your father was abusive to you"

She turned away. "Because I didn't want you to get involved" Yumi made it a secret promise that she wouldn't let anyone else she cared for get hurt by that monster.

* * *

A/N: Oooooo cliffhanger

Saphy: Noooooo

Me: Yeeeeeesssss

Saphy: -pouts- Pooey

Me: Don't worry the next chappy will be better

Saphy: Good,well everyone please R&R loves you all


	3. A secret confession from Kyoya

A/N: Heya guys Rai is back again with even more nehehehe,and this chappy will be dedicated to a very pawesome reader of mine

Niikkii95

Kyoya: -sleeping-

Yumi: Awwww,Kyoy is sleeping let's wake him up

Me: Not a good idea Yumi you know what happened last time

Yumi: Awwww,buuuuut

Me: No

Kyoya: -still sleeping-

Yumi: -smirks- Yumi has an idea -sneaks away-

Saphy: Uhhhhh ohhhh

Me: -sighs- Oh boy anyway let's get on with thy story

* * *

Tamaki just stared at his friend mouth gaping open. "Yumi you should of told me I would have tried to stop him or got you away from there" His tone was serious. "Tamaki you don't understand that man could very easily hurt you I don't want that to happen please don't worry about me ok i'll be just fine" She looked to the ground hoping he would listen and not go near him but knowing Tamaki he wouldn't listen.

The look in his eyes changed. "Yumi I don't want you hurting like this anymore your like my little sister and it pains me to see you like this" He reached his hand out to put it ontop her shoulder. "Tamaki what's going on here?" Yumi turned at the sound of Kyoya's voice really hoping he hadn't been listening. "Come to find out Yumi's father is very abusive towards her" He informed his friend who after hearing this turned paler than a ghost.

"Yumi why haven't you gone to the police about this?" It was his turn now to show concern about his friend. "The truth is Kyoya i'm scared of what might happen if I did that" That was the truth Yumi was scared if only her mother were still alive maybe things would've been different.

Tamaki after a few minutes of pacing around had finally got an idea. "Why don't you come and stay with me atleast then you'll be treated alot better than at home" She thought about it for a few minutes before a small smile came across her face "Tamaki I would like that very much thank you" Yumi literally ran into his arms giving him the biggest hug ever.

Kyoya gave out a sigh of relief knowing the girl he secretly loves would be safe with his best friend. "Yes Tamaki thank you" He turned and walked away to let the two have their moment. After Yumi had finally let go of Tamaki she rushed after Kyoya and hugged him from behind which caused him to blush faintly. "Yu-chan what was that for" He turned to gaze into those soft blue eyes of her's

She just giggled "Because Kyoy-kun I can tell how much you care about me and it really makes me feel good" Yumi gave him the biggest smile she could muster. _"I would do anything just to see your safe Yumi,if only you could see just how much I love you those soft blue eyes I get lost in that sweet little smile it brings me at ease Yumi my sweet little Yumi" _He thought as he found himself rubbing her cheek with his right hand.

After realizing what he was doing his hand quickly departed from her cheek. "I'm so sorry Yumi I don't know what I was doing forgive me please" Laughing she tilted her head "Kyoy-kun it's fine you did nothing wrong" His touch felt so warm against her skin it was gentle and smooth how she missed that feeling.

* * *

A/N: Welp I hope you all enjoy it

Kyoya: I did how about you Yumi

Yumi: It was soooo kute

Saphy: Indeed it was

Me: Yay,well until then everyone R&R pwease


	4. The plan

A/N: Heya guys Rai is back and boy wasn't the last chappy just the sweetest Kyoy is in looooove~

Kyoya: Raina SHUT IT

Yumi: Kyoya no loves me -pouts-

Me: Nice one Kyoy

Kyoy: Yumi you know I love you really I do

Yumi: Mmmm hmm -wipes tears/hugs Kyoy-

Kyoya: -hugs back- I love you

Yumi: Love you too

Saphy: Awwww

Me: On to thy chappy their might even be a kiss in this one or not depending on how I feel -giggles-

* * *

Yumi was busy getting her stuff all packed up and ready to go for when Tamaki came and got her. "I'm finally moving out I won't have to be around him anymore thank you Tama-chan" She finished packing her last suitcase smiling bigger than ever. It had been twenty minutes before Tamaki came and knocked on her door.

But Yumi wasn't the one who answered it her father had. "What the hell do you want rich boy" Tamaki just laughed and pushed his way through into the house. "Tamaki your here" Yumi's sweet soft voice came from the stairs. "Yu yu are you ready to go?" He asked walking over to help with her suitcases. "Yup I am will Kyoy-kun be joining us?" She was hoping the answer would be yes.

"Wait a second just where the hell do you think your going" The beast stepped in between the two. "I'm moving in with Tamaki and getting out of this hell you call home" Her voice was stern and not weak like it normally was. "I never told you you could" He was getting angry at this point it was bad enough Tamaki had shown up but now his precious little Yumi was leaving he just wouldn't stand it.

Laughing at the expression on her father's face she went on to say. "Listen father i'm not going to stay here and be your little punching bag anymore i'm sick of the abuse and being treated like your slave i'm going to be living with Tamaki atleast then I know i'll be cared for he loves me like i'm his family so now you can live here alone because i'm done" Gathering up her things she headed out to the limo that was parked at the driveway.

Tamaki came out carrying the last of her stuff after placing them inside the trunk with the others he held the door open for her like any gentleman would. "Thank you Tama" He smiled at her and got in closing the door. "Oh and to answer your question before about Kyoya joining us he's going to be waiting at the house and he's mighty happy to know your coming" That was the one answer that brought her ease.

~Time Skip~

Yumi had gotten settled in to her new home and boy was it something never once had she seen such a huge house before well maybe in dreams but never in real life. The house itself gave off an elegant feel and the decor was nothing but stunning it was like she was living in a castle and Tamaki was the king(Oh yes I called him a king)

Kyoya couldn't stop staring at the girl he wanted to hold never has he felt this way towards anyone before there was just something about her that made him feel at peace. "Yumi I think i'm starting to fall in love with you I just hope you feel the sameway about me" He thought outloud not even paying attention. "Kyoya did you just say what I thought you just said" Tamaki came from behind startling the boy. He quickly turned out and put his hand over Tamaki's mouth. "Don't you dare say a thing to Yumi about this alright" His black onyx eyes pleaded for him to be quiet.

Giving a silent nod Kyoya took his hand away. "I have to be the one to tell her" Tamaki slung his arm over his shoulder's "Alright Kyoya but you better do it soon or else I might snatch her away" Of course Tamaki was only joking he would never do anything to hurt his best friend. Now the only thing was Kyoya had to find the perfect time to tell her.

Maybe they could take a walk near a rose garden or watch the sunset together now that would be even better. So the plan was set the two are going to watch the setting sun and that's when the confession will come out. Sometimes it really pays off to be a genius

* * *

A/N: There you have it and sorry no kissing just yet but if I keep getting good reviews then the kissing scene will come a lot sooner~

Yumi: More reviews more reviews

Kyoya: Calm yourself Yumi

Yumi: Sorry Kyoy

Saphy: Such sweet love,so please everyone R&R for Raina pretty pwease with Kyoya ontop


	5. The kiss under the falling sun

A/N: Heya guys Rai is back thanks to the nice reviews I gots i'm giving you guys a little something special in this chap

Kyoya: Me and Yumi are going to kiss now right

Yumi: NOOOO Kyoy you spoiled it

Kyoy: We all saw it coming

Yumi/Saphy: Damn he's right

Me: Well then,please all enjoy this special chappy

* * *

"So Yumi how do you like your new room?" Tamaki stood just outside the door. "I love love love it Tama-chan thank you thank you thank you" She was extremely overjoyed. This had to be the greatest gift anyone has ever given her and she would treasure it always Tamaki really knew just how to make Yumi smile.

A soft laugh came from where Tamaki had been standing he couldn't help it watching Yumi rolling around on the bed was like watching a baby kitten playing with a ball of yarn. "Come on Yumi Kyoya is waiting" She giggled and got off the bed following him down the stairs and into the living room area. "Hey Kyoya" She happily skipped over to him. "Ah Yumi I have a question would you care to watch the sunset with me?" A blush couldn't help but show on the dark prince's face. "I would be more than happy to Kyoy-kun" This was it the moment she had been waiting for.

This time a small smile showed on his face he was finally going to tell her how he truely felt. Kyoya took Yumi gently by the hand and led her outside under a tree where they sat as the sun was setting. "Kyoya this is simply beautiful" She layed her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer "It maybe beautiful but it doesn't compare to your beauty my sweet Yumi" Realizing what he had just said his whole face turned into a bright red tomato. "Kyoya that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_"Come on Kyoya pull it together tell her how you feel"_ Shaking the thought from his head he let out a long sigh turned to Yumi and planted a sweet gentle kiss upon her lips. After pulling away he stared into those blue orbs that seemed to pull him in "Yumi since the day Tamaki first introduced us I found myself thinking of you and I just knew I had to have you,those gentle blue eyes that sweet little laugh whenever I was around you my mind was always put to ease and my worries just seemed to melt away Yumi I love you please be mine" He held both her hands in his.

There was a single tear that fell from her cheek as she pulled him in for another kiss. "Kyoya I love you aswell and thank you for making me feel like someone important I needed to hear those words who knew the dark prince would be the one to say them" They shared one final kiss as the sun set and night covered the sky.

Yumi had finally found her true happiness thanks to Kyoya and Tamaki the king and the prince who would have thought. If only her mother could see her now how happy she would be now to keep this happiness going she just had to get rid of the monster that tormented her throughout her childhood. He needed to be locked up and never released suffering the sameway she had then and only then would she be free.

Right now in this very moment is where she wanted to stay wrapped in Kyoya's arms looking up at the stars that shone brightly lighting up the dark. The bad memories would soon fade away being replaced with the good ones she would create with her new found love if it wasn't for Tamaki they would have never met she owed big time for that.

* * *

A/N: Well hope you all enjoyed the little kissing scene sorry if it seems short my brain was running slow today XD

Yumi: I LOVED IT

Kyoya: So do I

Saphy: Yay,so please everyone R&R for Raina,maybe she'll put more than just a kissing scene Hehehe 


End file.
